


Sceptre of Flamel - #30 - Body

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes Sceptre of Flamel [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #30 of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sceptre of Flamel - #30 - Body

**#30 - Body**

Roy sprawled out on the bed, one arm pillowing his head, the other wrapped around Edward. Edward was sleeping quietly, his breath warm on Roy's chest. His wings were still out, folded down and draped over the edge of the bed.

Roy hated the thought of moving. He was so comfortable, and he didn't want to disturb Edward, even if he did need to take a piss. However, he was also lying in a wet patch on the rumpled covers and the sheets either needed to be changed or someone needed to transmute the wetness away.

Edward stirred against Roy, one wing lifting and then abruptly, both wings dissolving into nothing. Edward opened his eyes lazily and yawned, and slid out from under Roy's arm, pushing up on his knees. He stretched his arms out over his head, his back arcing and reminding Roy very impressively of a satiated cat after a nap in the sun. Edward scratched his chest and grinned sleepily at Roy. "Sorry," he rumbled, his voice thick with sleep. "Didn't mean to conk out on you."

Roy smiled back, resting his hand on Edward's thigh, his fingers brushing the fading hand print. "I'd say you earned it," he murmured.

Edward rotated his shoulders, then rested his hands on his knees, looking at Roy spread out on the bed and a slow, predatory grin crossing his features. "How long was I out?"

Roy had been in this bed for long enough to know what that grin meant. When Edward was in the mood, it took quite a while to whet his appetite. Not that Roy minded one bit, the sex these days was phenomenal. "Long enough," Roy said as Edward moved forward, leaning down to kiss him. His hair was unbound; Edward had taken to not pulling his hair back in the traditional braid or even the ponytail unless he was sparring with Roy.

Sparring. This was just another type of sparring. For every time that Edward let Roy fuck him Roy knew that Edward would turn the tables on him and fuck him as well. He was under no illusions, Edward wasn't a shrinking violet who turned into a puddle of mush at the thought of Roy's cock near him; he was active and demanding of Roy when he was underneath and when he was on top, well... Roy's penis was already starting to stand at attention at THAT particular thought.

"Wonder if we'll see your wings today?" Edward murmured in Roy's ear as he tugged at the lobe with his teeth. Roy turned his head away so that his bangs fell in his eyes, he didn't want to look at Edward in that moment. They weren't HIS wings, and he didn't like showing them, regardless of the circumstances.

Edward frowned, catching Roy's jaw and turning his face back to him. "You are not Samael," Edward said firmly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"You don't understand," Roy said roughly, removing Edward's hand from his face. "Sariel was, he was something different. I can still feel Samael's darkness, Edward."

Roy sat up on the bed, leaning forward, one hand covering his face. "I think he intended for me to continue what he started."

"Well, then Samael was even more fucked in the head than we thought," Edward said, sitting back on his heels. "Because you're you, and if Samael couldn't see that you were gonna fuck his shit up from the start, than that's his own damn fault for possessing you in the first place." Edward put a hand on Roy's shoulder, his automail resting heavily on Roy's bare skin. "You're stronger than he ever was."

"I'm glad that you at least have faith in me," Roy said.

"Someone has to," Edward said. "We'll finish what Samael started, in a way he never intended. Even if it's just the two of us to do it."

"Just the two of us, huh?" Roy met Edward's eye. "It'll be tough."

"When isn't it?" Edward said, putting his other arm around Roy's neck and bringing their foreheads together. "But if we're gonna do this, you're gonna have to use those wings you're so reluctant to show."

Roy wrapped his arms around Edward's lower back, pulling him onto his lap. "Will you teach me?"

"Don't suppose I have much of a choice, do I?" Edward said lightly, kissing Roy deeply. "Besides, I can't wait to fly with you. It's the most amazing thing there is."

"Better than sex?"

"Almost," Edward said, trapping Roy's erection between them. "We'll talk about that later, though," he murmured, pushing Roy onto his back firmly. "After I've fucked you into the mattress."

Roy couldn't argue with that plan.


End file.
